


Would You?

by Hamyheikki



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: A short scene taking place in Billy and Black Hawk's garage, where a discussion leads to emotion and emotion leads to a kiss.
Relationships: Black Hawk/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Would You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quetzalaten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/gifts).



> A speed-fic I wrote for @Piper!  
> Hope you like it mate, I ate a sandwich while writing.

It had been two hours. Two loud, cuss-word filled hours. And quite honestly, Black Hawk was beginning to grow tired of it.

They had purchased an apartment  _ with  _ a garage for a reason; For Billy to have a place for his beloved car, and, more importantly, for him to be able to tinker with it without bothering other unfortunate souls in the premises. But as luck would have it, the house they’d chosen was built during the times when power-tools were but a distant dream, and the thin walls holding the garage up were more than enough to contain any possible noise coming from within.

Billy, as it happens, owned a lot of said tools. And was rather fond of using each and every one of them. With a sigh, Hawk made his way down the narrow staircase and pushed open the door leading directly into the eye of the storm.

“ - man of that age!  _ Swear to god,  _ next time I see him I’ll -”

Pulling the door closed behind him, Hawk stepped deeper into the messy room, throwing a quick glance around. There were several tools, dirtied from years of use, laying about, as well as piles of torn rags. In the middle of it all, the car was parked near the automatic door, hood popped open and a short man dangling from underneath it.

He couldn’t help his smirk when he saw the lanky legs twitching in air.

“Love, you are starting to alarm the neighbors.”

The bang when Billy’s head made contact with the metal did nothing to smother his mirth, and he let the laughter out while closing the distance. Now pushing himself upwards, the other man gave him a small wave with a wrench.

“Does them well. This is too quiet of a neighborhood to my liking.” He hopped off completely, wiping his hands to his jeans. “What’s bringing you down here anyway? Lunch done already?”

Hawk huffed. “Done and gone cold half an hour ago. I tried to call for you, but  _ apparently, _ ” he aimed a distasteful glare at the tools, “you were occupied.”

“It’s the motor, dude!” Both of them turned to look at the car in question, Billy’s hand caressing the side-mirror. “I lent the old girl to Niccolo last weekend. Lord alone knows what he did to her, but if the sounds she’s making are anything to go by, I’d say he drove her through a fucking  _ swamp. _ ”

Hawk leaned in as well. True to Billy’s words, there were traces of mud and dried off water near the tires and bottom. “Why, if I may ask, were you foolish enough to borrow it for him?”

“I dunno! Was tryin’ to be nice, I suppose.” A humorless grin appeared. “Or I was afraid I’d end up having to drive him around for a day again.”

“That man needs to find a new driver.”

“... I don’t think he wants to. Not after... Well, y’know.”

They both knew. The loss of Dagon, despite being a warrior’s death worthy of respect, has hit their old friend hard. Months passed, and still neither of them had gathered up the courage to suggest he moved on, even in small ways. 

A burden of their line of work and life. Losses of old and immortal lives were rare, but they had a tendency to strike harder because of it.

Carefully, Hawk curled his arm around his partner’s waist. A light pull brought them close, side by side.

“I can see his reasoning.”

A soft brush of fingers against his own made his chest tighten, just slightly. 

“Yeah. Doesn’t make it easier to think about though.”

They stood in silence for a moment, thoughts dancing around the unspoken words left in the air. Little by little, Hawk beared more of Billy’s weight, and eventually he moved to lean against the workbench behind them. 

“Would you be able to do it?

Blinking himself to proper awareness, Hawk leaned to press his chin on top of the soft hair. “To do what?”

He could feel the fingers securing their hold. 

“To move on?”

It took such a small effort, to tilt his head down and find the lips waiting for him. It was a familiar path by now. Tender, warm. A reminder. A sensation lasting for a long while, not one wishing to pull away before the other.

When he finally did back away, he didn’t bother to go far. Nuzzling closer still, he let out a sigh.

“No. No, I don’t think I would.”


End file.
